


Trapped

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cyberwoman, Gen, Lisa Hallett - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iantos Gefühle nach Lisas Tod und Jacks Reaktion darauf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Oneshot, geschrieben im Juli 2009. Ich mochte die Folge "Cyberwoman" nie wirklich - warum, weiß ich nicht. Trotzdem fand ich sowohl Ianto als auch Jack in der Folge sehr gut dargestellt und wirklich emotional.   
> Also hab ich mich entschieden, diese Szene zu schreiben, die nach "Cyberwoman" spielt und näher auf diese Emotionen eingeht.

Stetige Schritte hallten in dem kalten, dunklen Gang wieder als Ianto langsam und mit bemüht ruhiger Haltung die Meter bis zu der schweren, metallenen Tür zurücklegte.  
Sein Kopf war erhoben, der Blick fest und entschlossen, doch wer nur etwas genauer hinsah konnte die Angst darin erkennen. Sein Auftreten wirkte, als würde er am Tag seines Todes zum Schafott geführt, wäre da nicht der Putzeimer in seiner linken Hand, über dessen Rand ein paar quietschgelbe Gummihandschuhe hingen.

Je näher Ianto seinem Ziel kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte und desto flacher seine Atmung, dennoch  ging er erhobenen Hauptes weiter – wohlwissend, dass Jack ihn über die Kameras beobachtete.  
Als seine rechte Hand die Türklinke berührte und er sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die Tür lehnte um sie zu öffnen, schlug ihm eine unglaubliche Hitze und ein beißender Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch und Blut entgegen, der ihn innehalten ließ.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er die herannahende Übelkeit zurückgeschlagen und gegen den Drang der Ohnmacht angekämpft hatte, bevor er den Raum betreten konnte.

Etwas über fünf Stunden war es her, dass er mit Lisa in diesem Raum gestanden hatte und sie versucht hatte, ihm weißzumachen, dass sie wieder menschlich sei.  
Fünf Stunden, seitdem das Torchwood-Team den Körper in den Lisa ihr Gehirn verplanzt hatte erschossen, oder in Iantos Augen hingerichtet, hatte.  
Weil er es nicht gekonnt hatte.  
Sie war seine Lisa gewesen. Seine Freundin. Seine Geliebte. Sein Ein und Alles.  
Und er hatte sie ihm genommen.  
Ianto biss sich auf die Lippe und realisierte nicht einmal, dass der fahle Geschmack des Blutes sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete.  
Es war Jacks Schuld, dass er jetzt hier stand. Er hatte ihm befohlen, sie zu töten und, als er, Ianto, dazu nicht im Stande gewesen war, es selbst getan. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams hatte er sie erschossen.  
Genau an der Stelle, an der Ianto jetzt stand.

Er kämpfte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glänzten, zurück und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Die Cyberumwandlungsstation war verschwunden und hatte den Raum seltsam leer und kalt hinterlassen, dennoch waren die Wände und der Boden voller Blut – teilweise alt und manches davon auch ganz frisch.

Ein zynisches Lachen zurückhaltend ließ er sich langsam auf die Knie sinken und begann mit monotonen Bewegungen die angetrocknete Blutlache wegzuwischen.  
Hier war sie gestanden. Hier hatte er sie umarmt, auch wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ihr Körper gewesen war.  
Erneut spürte er, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und seine Sicht verschwamm ehe er sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht wischte.  
Es war, als würde er ihr Lächeln in der verwässerten Pfütze vor sich sehen, als roch der Raum nicht mehr metallisch und schwer nach Blut, sondern leicht und frisch nach ihr.  
Sie hatte das letzte Jahr ihres Lebens hier verbracht, und demzufolge war es, als sei sie immer noch hier. Insgeheim rechnete Ianto jeden Moment damit, ihre Stimme zu hören, die sich erkundigte ob er noch bei ihr war oder ob er sie verlassen hatte.  
Er hätte sie nie verlassen, das hatte sie gewusst.  
Sie war sein Grund zu Leben gewesen. Sie hatte ihn in Torchwood Eins untergebracht und schlussendlich dafür gesorgt, dass er Torchwood Drei beitrat.  
Und niemand der einmal für Torchwood gearbeitet hatte, konnte in seinem Leben noch etwas anderes tun.

Ianto hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und ließ den vom Blut roten Lappen in den Eimer mit Wasser fallen. Er hatte sein Leben an Torchwood verschwendet und so dankte man es ihm – indem man ihm das einzige nahm, was ihm sonst noch geblieben war.  
Dieses Mal konnte er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und gab es nach kurzer Zeit auch auf.  
Wozu sollte er sich noch zusammenreißen und den Schein wahren?  
All die Tage, Woche, Monate die er für Jack gearbeitet hatte, hatte er sich benommen wie ein tadelloser Butler und hatte jeden mit seiner Fassade getäuscht. Aber wozu jetzt noch?  
Selbst wenn man ihm erlaubte, bei Torchwood zu bleiben würde nichts mehr sein, wie es zuvor war.  
Er hatte nicht, wie die anderen des Teams, einen Grund bei Jack zu bleiben und mit ihm den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Abschaum des Universums zu führen. Zumindest nicht mehr.

Versunken in Gedanken und geblendet von Tränen bemerkte er die Person nicht, die den Raum bereits Minuten zuvor betreten hatte und seitdem ohne Regung neben ihm stand.   
Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, fuhr Ianto herum, von der Hoffnung beseelt, sie würde vor ihm stehen.  
„Lisa?“, krächzte er leise und fuhr im nächsten Moment zusammen, als er in das Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten blickte.  
Jacks Unterlippe war aufgerissen und leicht angeschwollen, doch Ianto verspürte keine Reue oder gar Mitleid, stattdessen schüttelte er die Hand mit einer unwirschen Bewegung ab und nahm seine Arbeit wortlos wieder auf.

Es reichte Jack wohl nicht, ihn zu brechen und am Boden liegen zu lassen – jetzt wollte er seinen Triumph scheinbar auch noch voll auskosten.

Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, Jack erneut anzugreifen als dieser ihn am Arm packte und auf die Beine zog ohne Ianto die Chance gab, sich zu wehren.  
Sich der Tatsache, dass seine Augen und sein Gesicht gerötet und tränennass waren bewusst hob er entschlossen den Kopf und sah Jack kalt an.  
Iantos Mimik stand in so krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten Sekunden zuvor, dass Jack einen Moment stutzte, bevor er den Jüngeren in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
„Wieso machst du das? Du quälst dich damit nur selbst.“  
Ianto schwieg und ließ sich regungslos umarmen. Es war seine Aufgabe. Er räumte hinter dem Team auf und stellte keine Fragen. Er entsorgte Leichen und platzierte falsche Zeugen.  
Und wenn das erledigt war, wische er die Blutlachen des letzten Einsatzes weg.

Als Jack ihn losließ und ihm Eimer und Lappen aus der Hand nahm wandte Ianto den Blick kurzzeitig ab, um nach unten zu der halbaufgewischen Pfütze zu sehen.  
„Ich sage den Anderen morgen Bescheid, damit die das machen“, erklärte der Ältere während er die Putzutensilien neben der Tür abstellte und Ianto dabei besorgte Blicke zuwarf.  
Es gefiel ihm offenbar nicht, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hatten. Ianto wusste, dass der Andere es hasste, wenn ihm die Kontrolle über eine Situation entglitt – und genau das war an diesem Abend eindeutig der Fall gewesen.  
Weiterhin stumm zog er sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und ließ sie beim herausgehen in den Eimer fallen, die Tatsache, dass er Jack komplett ignorierte wurde dadurch unterstrichen, dass er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Während er den Gang entlang ging und auf das Echo seiner eigenen Schritte lauschte, wurde die befreiende Stille vom Klang einer zufallenden Tür und schließlich von eiligen Schritten hinter Ianto durchbrochen.  
Der Waliser wusste, was geschehen würde noch bevor er die Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte und er unsanft und mit mehr Schwung als nötig festgehalten und herumgedreht wurde.  
„Ich weiß was du denkst. Du gibst mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod, aber die Wahrheit ist, Ianto, dass sie bereits tot war, seit du sie im Juli 2007 aus dem zerstörten Gebäude geborgen hast. Kein Arzt der Welt hätte ihr helfen können! Sie war eine Bedrohung!“  
Nein. Ianto erwiderte Jacks drängenden und mehr als emotionalen Blick mit einem ebenso kalten und gefühlslosen. Er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, falls es von Nöten war. Und das war es in dieser Situation.  
Er würde Jack keine Gelegenheit dazu geben, ihn am Boden zu sehen. Diesen Triumph würde er ihm nicht gönnen, zumindest nicht kampflos.  
Die Stimme des älteren Mannes wurde schwächer und kraftloser als er fortfuhr:  
„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Ianto.“  
Der Waliser spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah die Sorge und Angst seines Chefs in dessen Augen so deutlich, dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief und er nach einigen Sekunden den Blick abwandte, den Kopf dennoch hoch erhoben.  
Erst als Jack erneut in sein Blickfeld trat, änderte sie Iantos Miene kaum merklich.  
Die Wangenknochen traten etwas hervor und seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, seine Stimme klang leise, tiefer als sonst und durchaus bedrohlich.  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
Der Hass, der deutlich hörbar in diesen zwei Worten mitschwang ließ Jack zusammenzucken. Gwen hatte ihn gefragt, ob Ianto bleiben würde und er hatte ihr keine sichere Antwort geben können.  
Doch jetzt wusste er es. Ianto würde bleiben. Er würde wie immer dafür Sorgen, dass alles glatt ablief und Jack Tag für Tag spüren lassen, dass die Situation zwischen ihnen nie wieder so sein würde wie zuvor.  
Die Kraft seiner Arme schien ihn zu verlassen, sodass er die Hand die auf der Schulter des Jüngeren gelegen hatte fallen ließ und auch der Griff um Iantos Arm sich merklich lockerte.  
Und während Ianto seinen Weg zurück in den Hub wieder aufnahm, blieb Jack stehen und sah ihm nach bis er um eine Biegung verschwand.  
Nichts würde mehr sein, wie zuvor.


End file.
